Various types of optical elements may be utilized with cameras. Often, such optical elements may need to be rapidly interchanged to produce a desired optical effect. This need may be magnified in cinematic applications, in which optical elements are often rapidly interchanged depending on the particular lighting and framing of a shot. However, it may be difficult to rapidly determine properties of optical elements, especially when the optical elements are used in low light levels. The low light levels may make it difficult for a user to read or otherwise visually identify any marking on the optical element, which may be in the form of letters and/or numerals and are often very small. As such, a need has been identified in the art for a more rapid determination of a property of the optical element, particularly in low or no light conditions.